Demeter's Bet
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Demeter makes a bet with the toms in the junkyard. Can she get THE Rum Tum Tugger settled down? Maybe, with a little help from an unexpected friend. ~Authors Note~ DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! This was one of my first ever CATS fanfictions! It's kinda silly, so


  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger came strutting into the junkyard, and as usual, every single one of the queens, with the exception of Demeter, and the older queens, came running to worship the ground he walked on. Demeter made a face.   
  
"He is such a flirt! Everlasting Cat, I bet he would flirt with a Peke if he could!", Demeter whispered to Mistoffelees, her younger brother. Misto began to roll on the junkyard ground, howling with laugher. Tugger gave a Demeter a dirty look, before he sauntered off. He waved his hips back and forth. Jemima fainted. Demeter suddenly jumped up, and with a cheeky grin, she began to imitate the lion like tom cat. Grabbing a feather duster off a near by pile of junk, she began to rip off the feather part. She then tided it around her neck. The toms howled with laughter, and the queens began to yell at Demeter, shouting at her to stop. She finally obliged with a   
  
"Thank you very much.", And took her leave, just managing to move out of the way in time, as Tugger pounced. All he managed to get was the feather duster. Sticking her tongue out at him, she ducked behind Alonzo, one of the stronger toms in the tribe. Growling, Rum Tum Tugger stalked off, his kitten fans' following close behind, trying to get his attention. The toms gathered around Demeter. "He was so mad! You should have seen his face Dem! It was a purple red!", Said Coricopat. Demeter laughed, "If I had kept that up any longer, I would have seen his claws!", The toms laughed. Demeter suddenly got a wicked idea. "Who thinks I could get Tugger to settle down?", The toms all looked doubtful at first, but sly grins began to spread on their faces, as Demeter told them her plane.   
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Rum Tum Tugger walked into the junkyard. He was quite shocked when none of the queens came running over to him, screaming, and swooning. They all must be out, He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard loud excited shirks coming from the far corner of the junkyard. He ran over as fast as he could, and was shocked to see a tom, very much like himself, surrounded by the queens of the Jellicle tribe.   
  
"Who are you?", He demanded. The tom turned. Rum Tum Tugger was also shocked to see little Demeter looking dazzled by this new tom. The tom winked at her, and she fainted.   
  
"My name is Rex.", The tom replied is a cool, sexy voice, that made the queens scream.   
  
"What are you doing here? These are MY queens!", Rum Tum Tugger roared. The tom smiled smoothly.   
  
"No, these WERE your queen. Now, their mine.", He flashed a dazzling smile at the queens, who again shirked. Rum Tum Tugger was speechless.   
  
"But, I, you . . .", Rex held up his hand.   
  
"Please, don't speak in my presents. I'm way too good for you to talk to.",With that, he turned around, and left, the queens followed, leaving Tugger completely, and utterly alone. Feeling shocked, and hurt, Tugger turned and walked out of the Junkyard. Had he acted like that? How could he have been so stupid, or so vain? Suddenly, he heard the sound of small feet running behind him. If it was the kittens, he was going to . . . it was Demeter.   
  
"Hey Tugger! How you holding up?"   
  
"Holding up?" I've just been dumped by the queens for that lout! Even you like him! How would you feel? I can't believe I acted like that tom!", He growled softly. "I understand now. I can't believe how stupid I was. And the worst part is, that no one likes me for who I am, Dem. The just followed me around because of my looks! They . . .", again he stopped in mid sentence, as Demeter leaned forward, and kissed his cheek.   
  
"I like you for you Tugger, no matter how much of an idiot you where, I always liked you.", Tugger was speechless. He looked at the queen in front of him. He had never really looked at her closely before. She was dazzling in beauty. Her eyes, wow, her eyes!, He thought. He rapped his arms around Demeter's waist, and pulled her close to him, planting a soft kiss on her lips. When he finally pulled away, he saw the shock in her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry Demi, it's just . . .", he leaned close, and whispered in her ear, "I think I love you.", Demeter's jaw dropped, and Tugger laughed. Demeter grinned, and whispered,   
  
"I think I love you too.", Again they brought their lips together. Somewhere in the middle of their kiss, Demeter started cracking up. Tugger pulled away,   
  
"What's so funny?", He asked.   
  
"Rex!", Demeter tried to calm down, and when she did, she told her story. "I don't think you really knew who he was, because he took a bath, and combed down his main, and spent hours in front of a mirror. That was your half brother!", Dem once more fell into a fit of giggles, as Tuggers jaw dropped.   
  
"Macavity! That was Macavity! Ohmigosh! Why?", Demeter looked into his eyes,   
  
"Yesterday, after you left, I told the toms that I bet I could make you settle down! I didn't know with who, but I though maybe Bomba, my sister. I also remembered, that when Macavity kitten napped me, he showed me he could do a great impression of you. I went to him, and asked him to help. He and I are great friends, though we put on the gag for show. Anyway, he agreed, and now I can tell him that he can go back to being himself.", Demeter kissed Tugger again, then yelled, "Ya big hair ball!", And shirking with laughter, took off with Tugger close behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
